


若有光

by cavale



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Piano, dream - Freeform, the talented mr. ripley
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當你遇到一個對你而言特別的人，你想做的只是扔給他這把錀匙，且說：「打開門，踏進來吧。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	若有光

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權聲明：電影之後腦補。
> 
> 作者發言：需要知道的前情提要是Patricia Highsmith是原著The Price of Salt和The Talented Mr. Ripley的作者，而且Cate女王兩部的翻拍電影皆有演出。

說不准是失溫的微涼，還是可怖的夢境驚醒了她，Therese睜眼於一片幽暗之中，朝上直視理應是天花板所在的空間，直到眼睛逐漸適應闃無光線的房內。

側耳聽得枕邊人微弱的睡鼾，Therese數著節拍，勉力平復紊亂的喘息，確認Carol沒有被自己的動靜打擾，才盡可能不發出噪響地坐起身，赤足觸地，拾起棄於腳邊的睡袍，任一如愛撫的絲質罩袍溫潤地滑過背脊，她隨意用束帶在腰際繫了個結，轉身替那光裸的臂膀掖上被單，再離開床褥。

她躡手躡腳溜進起居室，沒扳開牆角的電燈開關，全憑記憶走向擺放在窗邊的直立式鋼琴，正巧外邊的路燈透過窗櫺斜照在琴蓋上頭，映出昏黃的柔光，引她方位。

雖然音色不若她以前彈奏過的掀蓋式鋼琴，但在Carol的堅持下，琴師每個月都會過來調音，將所有音符維繫在它該有的位置上。

Therese坐定後，自發的掀開琴蓋，踩上練習踏板，弱化琴音，不使自己的失眠擾了鄰居清夢，指尖輕柔的遊弋在黑白鍵間，試圖將夢裡的樂音從彈奏間復刻出來。

**  
**

她未留意時鐘的指針，不知道自己往復練琴多久。

乍然，身後不遠處傳來清脆的打火機掀蓋聲打破寂靜，Therese接著嗅到一縷菸草味，熟悉而安適的朝她身周圍攏過來。

她擱下彈奏，旋過身看向距離鋼琴最近的扶手沙發椅。

那是張品味獨到的單人沙發椅，負責採購家具的Carol以主管之便買回來的，顏色為純然的紅卻不刺眼，稜角被工匠刨成圓弧，像個自有生命的紅珊瑚兀自在她們的客廳裡生長著。Carol不知何時已半屈身子靠在上頭，腳跨過膝側坐著，僅是披掛在肩頭上的長袍宛如裝飾品，遮掩不了從高衩間滑出的頎長左腿，Therese的視線順其往上延伸到若隱若現的臀線才止住。

「睡不著？」

搭載扶手上的指間裡夾著一根紙捲菸，Carol抬至唇邊吸了口，只見菸頭前端一明一滅的星火，她悠悠吁出薄煙，最後才問。

「我吵醒妳了。」歛下眼瞼，自覺不妥的Therese語帶歉意。

「沒有的事，我自己醒的。」揚手將落至額前的髮絲往後一捋，Carol神色間不帶倦意，未梳理整齊的翹髮顯得狂亂，但自在昂揚的樣貌很襯她，「妳呢？」

默默以眼睛為框取了景，Therese只嘆此時相機不在手邊，無法留存。

「做了個噩夢。」

Carol頭往後一靠，倚在背墊上，一副不介意Therese娓娓道來的聽眾姿態，於唇邊泛起些微笑意。

**  
** **  
** **  
**

她告訴Carol夢境是位在一處考究的書房裡，牆周全是聳立的書牆，靠窗邊有個相貌年輕的男子正背著光彈琴，不一會兒，另一位年紀稍長的男人輕快踩著步伐走了進來，嘴裡說著些快活的語句，手裡忙活間不忘和彈琴的男子搭著話，但內容她早記不全。

_你難道不曾將往事帶進地下室，鎖起門來，永遠不去打開？我都是這麼做的。_

彈琴的男子說道，視線未有一瞬離開過譜面。

  
_噢當然。_ 男人應和，拐進一旁的別間翻找酒杯。 _但對我來說，那可能需要一整棟樓才行。_  


_而當你遇到一個對你而言特別的人，你想做的只是扔給他這把錀匙，且說「打開門，踏進來吧。」_

在琴後的男子瞥往儲藏室的方向，望了男人一眼，又立即轉了回來。

_但是你辦不到。_

男子伴隨的琴音，繼續往下說。

_因為那裡太過陰暗，藏有心魔，一旦人們見到牠是多麼醜陋──_

本在擺放高腳酒杯的男人拋下手裡的工作，大步走向男子，從身後搭上男子的雙肩，不讓他再耽溺於這些思緒泥淖裡去，貼近對方耳畔的薄唇低語一陣，然後由外往內環過男子，接手以極快板的速度敲打著琴鍵。被擁著的男子因而笑出聲來。

**  
** **  
**

「夢到這裡的時候，我就醒了。」

不作聲好一陣，Carol僅是盯著手裡的菸退縮燒盡，待食指被火光燒著，忽然才意識過來把手裡的短截菸頭彈掉，灰燼款款落在針織地毯上堆成小丘。她找回自己的嗓音，下了評論，「總的來說，Therese，這不太會被歸在噩夢的範疇裡。」

「但若他再也找不到鑰匙了呢？」

Therese沒由來的慍怒，砰地闔上琴蓋，發出嚇人的轟然巨響，她試圖看清Carol的表情，雙眼卻開始灼痛而視野模糊，她挫折的將整張臉埋進掌心裡，咬牙隱忍扼在喉裡啜泣，「要是再也沒有人可以進去了呢？」

她聽見睡袍長擺拖沓在地板上的挪移，伴有漸近的腳步，Therese沒能抬起頭，只是透過指縫看那擦有荳蔻的腳趾，以及停在跟前的骨感腳背落入眼下，她立即感受到自己的後背燃起暖意，熱源來自一雙穩當環住她的手，而後Carol半是喟嘆、半是低笑的在她髮旋覆上一吻，「不需要鑰匙，我親愛的Therese。光從來不需要鑰匙。」


End file.
